Bonfire Night
by Anna Jeevas
Summary: Matt thinks it would do Mello good to get out of the apartment, But will taking him to a bonfire be the right thing? Especially since Mello is terrified of fire...mostly friendship, not much romance.


_**Bonfire Night**_

**_This is a short fic about how Matt is always there for Mello, or you could read it as a fic about Mello's fear of fire..._**

Enjoy! And please reveiw at the end

**I got the inspiration for this when I went to a bonfire, I mean god, a bonfire of all places!**

Mello stared blankly at the busted TV. Matt had often said, "You see Mello, this is why we can't have nice things." Of course Mello had just stormed off. What the point of having a gun if you can't shoot things, right? Right.

"Hey Mello!" His gaze drifted towards the door frame where his red headed roommate was standing. "What?"

"I found somewhere so we can go out tonight."

"Why do we need to go out?"

"'cos, all you're doing in here is staring at a broken TV."

"Maybe I like staring at it."

"Come on Mello, now you're just being stubborn."

"So what if I am?" Matt sighed. "We're going, end of." He walked out, leaving Mello still staring at broken glass. "Hey, Matt!" Mello got up of the tattered couch and went into the hallway. Matt poked his head out from his room. "where are we going?" The red head smirked, "That, my friend, is for me to now and for you to find out!"

_**Later That Night**_

"Matt tell me where we're going." Mello demanded.

"No. You'll have to wait."

"I'm hungry." Matt reached into his pocket and pulled out some chocolate, giving it to Mello. "Here."

"Why do you assume that I only eat chocolate?"

"'Cos you do."

"But maybe I have some secret obsession that you don't know about." Matt snorted, "Like what?" Mello thought for a moment.

"Brussel sprouts."

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm sure if I tried them they'd taste great."

"Yeah, what ever Mello. What's with all the sarcasm and stubborn-ness today anyway?"

"It's fun." They turned into the car park of a pub called 'The Lion'.

"What's this?" Mello looked at the shabby looking building with disgust.

"A bar."

"But it's so…run down."

"Have you seen the hell hole _we_ live in?"

"What's so special about tonight anyway?"

"They're having a bonfire."

"A…A bonfire?"

"Yeah, fireworks, big fire, the works." Mello swallowed the lump in his throat and followed Matt inside.

**Later that night!**

Mello stood outside, staring at the huge pile of fences and chairs that was about to be set alight.

"Hey Mello," Matt came up behind carrying two drinks one of which he handed to Mello. "I think they're about to light it. I love bonfires don't you?"

"Sure…" Mello felt his heart start to pound in his chest. He closed his eyes and tried not to think of that horrible day. '_Just keep your eyes closed and you'll get over it.'_ He thought to himself. He heard a cheer as someone lit the bonfire. '_Don't look at it Mello, Just don't look at it!' _He screwed his eyes up tighter and tried to forget. But he couldn't. Nothing on earth could make him forget what had happened that night. Nothing. His closest companions. His allies. His _friends. _They were all killed. Every last one of them.

"Wow Mello look!" He opened his eyes at Matt's voice. Immediately his blood turned cold. It was so big. Eating up the wood, just like it had done with his skin. He froze, staring at the fire. Next to him Matt was smiling, watching the bonfire as if it wasn't a killer, as if it had done nothing wrong. Mello's right hand came up to touch his left shoulder. He remembered the pain, he had staggered home, barely able to stand, before passing out. Mello felt faint. He started to breathe heavily, clutching his shoulder. A loud bang from a firework sounded. Mello grabbed onto Matt's arm and everything went silent. Mello blacked out.

"Mello!" …

"Mello!!" …

"Mello wake up!" Mello stirred, his head pounding, his throat dry, his scar, burning…

"M…Matt…Matt…I…I…"

"What?"

"I…I feel sick…" Matt sighed. "I know Mello. You need to rest though, you completely blacked out."

"Where are we..?"

"Back at the apartment."

"What…you didn't care enough to take me to a hospital?"

"Mello, you were in the mafia, you're wanted all over. I couldn't risk a thing like that." Mello groaned in pain. "Matt! My scar!" He gasped clutching his shoulder. "It hurts…so…much!" He rolled over and screwed his eyes up. Matt looked at Mello in sympathy. "Mello I've used every ointment and lotion I have but you'll just have to wait for them to take effect." Mello clamped his teeth together and hissed. "I…I…I can't take it…anymore!" he dug his nails into the skin on his scar, as if trying to fight it away. "Mello, you have to stop!" Matt grabbed his hand, trying to prise away his fingers but Mello just wouldn't give in. "Mello you're just going to hurt yourself more!" Mello began to take deep breaths, sweat dripped down his forehead and he screamed inwardly. Matt was still trying prise his fingers apart but Mello wasn't budging. His head throbbed. His heart pounded. His mind spun. He was confused. Confused and in pain. Suddenly the pain stopped. Mello released his hand from his shoulder and let it drop to the bed. Matt had let go too and was now just looking at Mello, in case he tried again. He opened his eyes, the surroundings seemed blurry but when things had settled he looked directly at Matt. Matt was all he had now, his only friend, his best friend, yet he was always arguing with him, always being sarcastic and teasing him. Matt was always there for him though. He always looked after him whenever things got bad, whenever things got tough, he could always count on him to be there. He never left. Despite Mello's tantrums and his short temper. Mello smiled wearily, "Thank you…" He said slowly. Then he passed out once again.

Reveiw now chumps! No really, i love you guys...but please do consider reveiwing!


End file.
